


The Azure Flame

by Dicknouget



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicknouget/pseuds/Dicknouget
Summary: Betrayed by his friends and disowned by his family due his transcripts being revealed, Jaune has been thrown into a deep depression. When an old friend comes along to train him, Jaune’s will to live and to fight become stronger than ever.Cross-post from FF.net. I'll be posting there first under the name Dicknouget.





	The Azure Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune meets an old friend, who helps him out, and confronts Teams RWBY and _NPR about their hypocrisy.

To say that Jaune’s life right now sucked would be an understatement.

After he had saved Cardin’s life during their class trip to forever fall, it was let loose how Jaune had gained entry to Beacon. He hoped that it would blow over quickly.

It had not.

He dreaded waking up every morning, knowing full well that just going to get breakfast would be a struggle. Along the way he was shoved into lockers, pushed to the ground, and often beaten up along the way. The only thing that kept him going was his dream of being a huntsman.

When he finally received his food, he moved to one of the corners of the cafeteria, far away from RWBY and NPR. They had made their opinions of him very clear the night that his transcripts were released.

* * *

1 month ago on the dorm rooftops

* * *

_“I can’t believe you thought you would be able to ask me out.” Weiss spat at him, before spitting in his face and leaving the roof._

_“You stay the hell away from my sister!” Yang instructed, before grabbing Ruby and leaving._

_Blake left with a look of disgust. Pyrrha left with a look of disappointment._

_The worst was Ren._

_The calm, stoic ninja looked Jaune in the eyes. Then he sucker-punched him in the gut, causing Jaune double over in pain. Ren kicked him to make sure he understood his message._

_“I can’t believe you were our leader.” Ren seethed before dragging a saddened Nora off the roof._

_Jaune could only whine in pain as he accepted that the dorm rooftops were his new home for the next four years_

* * *

Present Day

* * *

That night kept replaying in his head like a broken record, each of their messages clear.

‘Stay away from us. You don’t belong here.’

Jaune sighed as he ate another piece of egg. He got lucky today, no one pushed him down when he had his food. A simple bacon and eggs with toast, apple and orange juice. He was thinking on a project from Professor Port when he heard someone sit down across from him.

“Is that Jaune Arc I see?” came a voice that Jaune knew all too well.

“Orion?” Jaune exclaimed in a loud whisper as he raised his head to see his childhood friend sitting in front of him. Orion Set was a well built teenager. He had an attitude like Jaune’s: caring about his friends and not one to back down from a conflict. And he portrayed that with his appearance as well. The way he styled his dirty blonde hair into a faux-hawk, to the way he stood, never slouching, ready to help if need be. He never hid his deformities, like his blue and green heterochromatic eyes or his prosthetic right arm.

“In the flesh.” the boy responded.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m a second year, I got in early.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I was out in the Emerald Forest going for a leisurely stroll, admiring the wildlife and plants,” Orion exaggerated the last part in a joking matter. “Everything went to shit and I was surrounded by Grimm. Next thing I know Ozpin’s giving me early admission.”

“Knowing you and your family semblance, you got out just fine,”

“Well I am in front of you, am I not?”

“You got me there.” Jaune responded with a chuckle.

Jaune felt a warmness in him that he hadn’t felt in over a month. Happiness. Sure it wasn’t a lot, but it was something.

“Hey Orion, where’s the rest of your team?” Jaune asked as he took a bite out of his toast.

“One flunked out, one left cause it wasn’t what he thought it was and the last transferred to Shade.” Orion responded, bitterly.

“So you’re being trained as a solo huntsman?”

“Yep! I have so much more time in my day, without the course that I had to take for leadership and strategizing. Not that I didn’t mind it, it’s just the fact that I enjoy ‘me time’ a little more.”

“You always were the quieter one out of the two of us Orion.” Jaune responded as he took a sip of his orange juice.

“So,”Orion began as he snatched a piece of Jaune’s toast, “where’s your team?”

“Well…”Jaune began, the depression washing over him again.

“Jaune, you and I are going to play a game. It’s called Bullshit.” Orion began “I’m going to ask you a question, and you answer. If I think it’s bullshit I’m going to call you out on it. I’m doing this because I care about you. We’ve known each other how long?”

“Grade school I think.” answered Jaune.

“10 years, give or take a couple months.” responded Orion. “And I want to help you. So… let’s start”

Jaune paused for a moment. And then said ‘sure’ with a sigh.

“Are you on a team?”

“Yes.”

“What team?”

“Team JNPR”

“That started with a J. Are you the team leader?”

“And strategist.”

“Where are they?”

Jaune half-heartedly pointed to the center of the cafeteria where NPR and RWBY were sitting.

“Why are you not with them?”

“I needed some time alone.”

“Bullshit.”

“Orion, you heard about how I was admitted into Beacon right?”

“I also heard you were the only one to go to save that prick, Winchester, from the Ursa in Forever Fall. If you ask me, you of all people belong here. You stood up to your bully, and saved his ass. You see everyone as equals, regardless of background or actions.”

“And then he ratted on me.”

“Surprisingly no.”

“Really?” Jaune asked in confusion.

“No, it was Russel. I overheard Cardin tearing him a new one when I was walking by their dorm last week.”

“Wow, I’m actually surprised it wasn’t Cardin.”

“It’s cause he’s a Winchester. They’re one of the old families.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Let me give you a quick history lesson.” Orion leaned forward onto the table, propping an elbow on it.

“There are four ‘major’ old families of Remnant. The Schnees, the Winchesters, the Sets...” Orion stated as he pointed to himself.

“...and the Arcs” he finished as he pointed to Jaune.

“Actually, when my parents found out about my transcripts they disowned me.”

“Can’t exactly say that I’m shocked by that.” responded Orion.

“Neither can I. They also took back Crocea Mors.”

“Your sword and shield?”

“Yeah.”

“How have you been doing in combat classes?”

“Terrible.”

“Oum above” Orion ran his black prosthetic up his face and through his hair.

“We’ll talk about that later, for now let’s get back to the families. The four families have a creed that they live by. The Sets creed is: Support those who save. In other words, if you saved us or are trying to better the world then you have our support. The Arcs is: An Arc never goes back on their word. The Schnees are: Strangers are Equals. Meaning, it doesn’t matter who you are, or what background you came from or if you’re human or faunus, you will be treated equally. Something that Jaque-ass Schnee as evidently forgotten. And the Winchesters creed is: A Winchester always settles a debt.”

“So when I saved him in Forever Fall,” began Jaune.

“He saw that he was indebted to you.” finished Orion.

“Who's the team sitting with the other members of yours?”

“Team RWBY.”

“Names?”

“Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee-” started Jaune.

“Wow, she’s turning out to be just like her father.” commented Orion with a disgusted tone in his voice.

“Blake Belladonna-” continued Jaune.

“Belladonna? As in Ghira and Kali Belladonna?” asked Orion.

“I don’t know. Why? Is that important?” asked Jaune.

“Jaune she’s ex-White Fang. Ghira and Kali Belladonna, her parents were the original founders of the Fang.” informed Orion.

“What?” Jaune asked in a surprised tone.

“Anyone whose read a history book on the Fang would have picked up on it.”

“Who the hell is running this school?” asked Jaune. He stopped and thought for a moment. “Although that would explain the argument that I heard a while back.”

“What happened?”

“Blake ran off because Weiss was going off about the White Fang. I think Weiss forgave her though.”

“So she’ll forgive a former terrorist but not a forger?”

“I don’t know man.”

Orion stayed quiet. He propped both elbows on the table,intertwined his fingers and rested his forehead on them. He breathed in. He breathed out.

“What about the last one?” aske Orion, not moving his head up.

“Yang Xiao Long. Ruby’s half-sister.”

“By mother?”

“By father. Ruby’s mom died on a mission, and Yang’s ran away.”

“Did they ever say their names?”

“I think they were Summer and Raven.” answered Jaune, as he checked the time on his scroll. Jaune’s eyes widened.

“Orion I’m really sorry but I have a meeting with Professor Port about one his projects in like 10 minutes.” Jaune stated as he picked up his tray.

“Do you want me to walk with you?”

“No-”

“Jaune.” Orion said firmly as he looked into his friends azure eyes.

“Orion. I got this.”

“Ok, what’s your dorm room? I’ll swing by later to check up on you.”

“I was kicked out by my team. I’ve been sleeping on the roof.”

“Well, that explains why you look like shit. At least give me your scroll number.” requested Orion as he pulled his out.

The two swapped numbers and Orion took Jaune’s tray saying that he’ll take care of it, as Jaune took off.

 

* * *

 

Instead of taking the half eaten toast, and apple he took the tray and walked over to where RWBY and NPR were sitting.

“Mind if I sit here? Name’s Orion Set.” He asked, looking around the table and received nods.

“Are you guys first years? I haven’t seen you around school before.” Orion asked.

“We are! I’m Ruby Rose” Ruby answered energetically.

“Weiss Schnee, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Set.” Weiss stated.

“Wish I could say the same.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re families turned to shit from what it used to be. Jacques doing a good job of running it into the ground.”

“I am not my father.” Weiss responded, to which Orion grunted to as a reply.

“I’m Blake-” Blake began.

“Belladonna, daughter of Kali and Ghira Belladonna, founders of the White Fang.” Orion finished. Tension rose at the table as the members of RWBY and NPR turned to Orion.

“How do you-?”

“Know that? I’ll tell you what I told Jaune. Anyone who has read a book on the White Fang would know that Ghira and Kali Belladonna were the founders and original leaders of the Fang.” Orion stated nonchalantly.

“Are you threatening her?” asked Yang with a _very_ noticeable edge in her voice.

“I’m informing her that it would would be a shame if the school found out. Don’t worry your secret’s safe with me, as long as you answer this one question for me.” Orion informed them.

“Ok.” Yang replied.

“Why is it that you treat Jaune like garbage?” He asked.

“He forged his transcripts!” replied Weiss in a distasteful tone.

“So, I guess casual terrorism is more acceptable than trying to live up to your family's legacy.” Orion growled at the 7 teenagers.

“But he lied from us! He hid the fact that he never went to combat school!” Yang responded

“Just like how Blake hides the fact that she’s not only a faunus, but a former White Fang member?” Orion retorted. “I look at you 7 and all I see are a bunch of cowards, backstabbers and hypocrites. You may all be stronger than Jaune but I’d still fight by him than any of you. Wanna know why? Cause he’s the only one who understands what it’s like to be a huntsman. When Cardin was bullying him, he still ran to save him at Forever Fall. None of you stepped in, or even offered to help.” Orion spat at them.

He looked at Weiss. “You know for someone who’s ‘not like their father’, you’re doing a damn good job of acting like him. Cold, heartless, ruthless.”

Orion stood up with the tray of food and looked at them. “You may all have your reasons to become a hunter, and that’s fine. It could be for family, or escaping a past. But Jaune has realized what being a hunter truly means. He realized that it’s to save people. Not to kill Grimm, but to help defend people who can’t defend themselves.”

Orion left them, not allowing them to respond.

‘I should probably let Goodwitch know of Jaune’s living condition. Maybe she can help him out.’

 

* * *

 

Jaune heard the bell ring, signifying that the Dust Studies class was finally over. He packed up his books and started trudging his way back up to the rooftops to start on his homework.

‘Come on Jaune, we made through 1 month of sleeping on the roof. Only 3 and half more years of it and then we’re home free.’ he thought to himself as he climbed the staircase. His hand reached for the doorknob and he opened the door to reveal that Mrs. Goodwitch was there.

“Oh sorry Professor, are you currently using the rooftop? I’ll just come back later.” Jaune asked nervously.

“Mr. Arc, I was informed by an anonymous source that you’ve been sleeping here for that last month or so. Is this correct?” inquired the headmistress.

“Yes, mam.” Jaune answered, looking at the ground. He felt a wave of depression wash over him. Was he being kicked out from the rooftops? Where would he sleep? Where would he go?

“Do you mind telling me why you are sleeping up here and not with your team, Mr. Arc?”

“When it was made public that my transcripts were forged, my team kicked me out of my room.” Jaune could feel the tears coming. He was going to hold them back. He would not cry in front of the headmistress.

“Jaune.” He heard Miss. Goodwitch say, in a softer tone of voice. “Look at me.”

Jaune looked Miss. Goodwitch in the eye and he could feel the dam breaking. He dropped his school bag and felt tears trickle out of his eyes and start to roll down his face.

“While I can’t say that I wasn’t displeased when I found out that you forged your way into Beacon, you have proven to Ozpin and myself that you are fit to stay here. School’s are meant to teach people and better them. If people already knew how to become hunters then they would not need to attend these combat schools.”

The tears on Jaune’s face kept coming down. He felt something wrap around his back, and realized that Professor Goodwitch was hugging him. The dams burst and the tears started flowing like rivers.

“Shhh shhh shhh. It’s ok.” Goodwitch told the boy. She felt Jaune hug her back and continued to comfort him. She pitied the boy. While he did enter by less than meritorious means he still showed improvement and promise. She would need to speak with his team later about their actions.

She felt Jaune let go and she let go of him.

“As for your living conditions, I don’t think the roof is the best place to sleep. Fortunately, we have a single bedrooms for situations like this. I told Mr. Set of your new bedroom and he told me that he was going to help decorate it for you.” The headmistress said.

“Why would you give me a room?” asked Jaune.

“Beacon staff always look after their students, regardless of background or social class.” she responded. “If you follow me then I will show you to your room.”

Jaune picked up his backpack and followed Miss.Goodwitch off of the rooftops, and back into the dorms. The two of them walked in silence as she led him to the single rooms and unlocked the door for him.

“I’ll re-program the door to unlock with your scroll. Do you want me to allow Mr. Set to have access as well?” She asked Jaune.

“As much as I enjoy Orion, I kinda just want to have some alone time.” Jaune responded.

“Nothing wrong with having time to yourself, just make sure that you remember that you can talk to Beacon staff if you need anything. And Jaune?”

“Yes?”

“We’re here for you if you need to talk to someone.”

“Thank you, Miss. Goodwitch.” He responded as he entered the room and closed the door.

The room looked like a smaller version of a team room, with only a bed, a washroom, closet and one desk. By the desk, Jaune saw several boxes, three of them were long, rectangular shaped boxes while the others were much more squared off as cubes. His eyes caught a note on one of the boxes and he reached for it.

‘Happy belated Birthday you blonde noodle! You always had a talent at this! Your friend, Orion Set’ it read.

Jaune smiled as he put the note aside and opened one of the rectangular boxed. His eyes widened when he saw a box for a keyboard in his hands. He laid it on the desk in awe.

‘This must have cost him a fortune. This isn’t a cheap brand either.’

His hands moved to the other rectangular box in anticipation as he opened it up to see a guitar case. He laid the case on top of the keyboard and opened to find a white and gold, semi-hollow, six string guitar inside.

His continued to open the other boxes to reveal that they were, a guitar stand, amplifier, cords and effect pedals.

‘How the heck did he afford all this?’ Jaune thought to himself as he was looking over the pedals. ‘Distortion, Overdrive, Echo, Chorus, Flanger. Man he did not leave anything out.’

He hurriedly assembled the stand, pedal arrangement and keyboard, just wanting to play something. He finished stepped back and thought of what he should play. His recalled one of his and Orion’s favourite songs from when they were younger as he moved towards the keyboard. He turned it on and placed his hands over the keys in anticipation. He paused, trying to remember how the song went. He smiled as he started to play the chords on the piano and begun to sing.

“I don’t like my mind right now.

Stacking up problems that are so unnecessary.”

* * *

**Outside in the dorm hallway**

* * *

Ruby and Nora were walking through the hallway together, both of them saddened from what Orion had told them that morning.

“We need to apologize to Jaune, he looks so sad. Like someone took his cookies or his pancakes away from him.” Ruby started.

“I went to check the rooftop to see if he was there.” Nora responded.

“Was he?”

“Nope.” answered the hammer wielder. “Honestly, I’m so mad at Ren. Why did he have to kick our fearless leader out?”

“He reacted that bad?”

“Worse, he suckerpunched Jaune and kicked him while he was down. I swear I’m going to break Rennies legs if they don’t make up soon. I mean come on. Yeah he faked his way in but CRDL is still here and they’re way worse than-”

“Nora, shhhh!” Ruby cut her off as she snuck towards a bedroom door. She could hear music coming from it and what sounded like Jaune’s voice.

_You say that I'm paranoid_

_But I'm pretty sure the world is out to get me_

_It's not like I make the choice_

_To let my mind stay so fucking messy_

_I know I'm not the center of the universe_

_But you keep spinning 'round me just the same_

_I know I'm not the center of the universe_

_But you keep spinning 'round me just the same_

 

_I'm holding on_

_Why is everything so heavy?_

_Holding on_

_So much more than I can carry_

_I keep dragging around what's bringing me down_

_If I just let go, I'd be set free_

_Holding on_

_Why is everything so heavy?_

 

_I know I'm not the center of the universe_

_But you keep spinning 'round me just the same_

_I know I'm not the center of the universe_

_But you keep spinning 'round me just the same_

 

_And I drive myself crazy thinking everything’s about me!”_

 

The two girls heard Jaune essentially shout that last line. And then they heard sniffling. And then… silence.

After a moment they heard him start up again with a voice crack.  

 

_“Holding on_

_Why is everything so heavy?_

_Holding on_

_So much more than I can carry_

_I keep dragging around what's bringing me down_

_If I just let go, I'd be set free_

_Holding on_

_Why is everything so heavy?_

 

_Why is everything so heavy?_

_Why is everything so heavy?”_

 

Ruby looked to Nora and the message between the two was clear: Their friend was not in a good place right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Heavy - Linkin Park
> 
> I'll try to update this as often as possible. I already have chapter 2 posted on FF.net and I'm writing chapter 3 right now. I'll post chapter 2 when I post chapter 3 on FF.net.
> 
> I already have the first act planned out so I'm not going to be re-writing anything at this point


End file.
